People use the internet to transact a variety of personal and professional business. A single customer is responsible for numerous on-line accounts that allow the customer to interact with businesses and services. Each account typically requires the customer to create or use a pre-created login identification (login ID) and/or password. Each account typically requires additional customer information, such as, for example, name, address, e-mail, credit card number, telephone number, etc. On-line accounts allow customers the ease and convenience of remotely transacting business, which saves time and money. However, these benefits are not without risk. The amount of personal information being transmitted and stored on the internet creates the ideal environment for hackers and those desiring to commit identity theft.
Confidential information has been stored on servers protected by firewalls and in databases that include established security features and security techniques. These established features have proven inadequate to prevent unauthorized access to the confidential information. Despite these known techniques, hacking and other forms of gaining unauthorized access to confidential information remain a hazard. The previous attempts remain inadequate to provide sufficient security, while efficiently completing the desired transaction and storing information related to the transaction.
Additionally, a variety of techniques have been developed to combat and minimize the potential for stolen information. Secure networks, strong logins and strong passwords, multiple levels of security, and additional login questions were all developed to help protect information. These solutions, however, present their own unique set of problems. For instance, strong logins and strong passwords are difficult to remember. This difficulty is compounded by the fact that customers tend to have a multiplicity of accounts that each require the customer to remember complex login IDs and passwords. Furthermore, to remember login information, customers write down login information, try to use the same login and password for multiple accounts, and avoid accounts that require multiple levels login authentication. These coping methods only increase the vulnerability and the probably that the customer's identity will be stolen.
Related to the problems identified above, technological advances and the increase of mobile web applications have resulted in using mobile devices to conduct personal and professional business. Mobile devices provide freedom, flexibility and versatility as never before. The internet is accessible from virtually anywhere and owners and operators of traditional web sites are creating mobile web pages to catering to the popularity of mobile devices.
Mobile devices present their own security risks regarding identity theft. Mobile devices are not able to use the sophisticated operating systems of a desktop computer and, therefore, cannot take advantage of many security features provided by modern operating systems. Additionally, the wireless transmission of data is vulnerable to interception and hackers can access confidential data resulting in catastrophic consequences. The interception of login ID's and passwords, credit card and banking records, or social security numbers are just a few examples of information that can result in identity theft.
These risks discourage and dissuade many customers from taking full advantage of the benefits and opportunities that mobile devices allow. These risks also create a cascading effect whereby businesses and services will not invest and develop technology in this area if consumers are averse to using the technology out of fear.
With the increased popularity of mobile devices and mobile web applications, new security measures and techniques are needed to safeguard and promote the use of mobile devices. What is needed to combat the problems stated above is a comprehensive solution to the problems presented by mobile devices. A customer needs to create complex login information for every account without having to tax his or her brain. There also needs to be a way to securely and remotely login and transmit data from a mobile device while safeguarding against personal information being stolen.
The previous attempts remain inadequate to provide a sufficient mobile login, while overcoming the public's aversion to the use of unique logins and creating a secure remote login and secure document exchange while using mobile devices. To achieve the goals of encouraging unique logins and establishing a remote connection from a mobile device, it is important to have a simple and efficient method of allowing a mobile device customer to register for an on-line account, distributing login credentials, and allowing a remote and secure login connection to be established. The present invention is directed to satisfying these and other needs.